Valentine's
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Siempre he pensado que San Valentín es la festividad más tonta, ridícula e innecesaria que existe. MelloxMatt One-Shot


Lo sé, lo sé, dije que actualizaría Needin' you pero estoy frustrada. Ya empecé el nuevo capítulo y no me está gustando, hay algo que me falta y que me tiene atorada ahí desde hace días. Y me vino esta historia a la mente y decidí desestresarme escribiéndola a ver si así ya logro escribir como quiero. Inspirada en un comic de Silent Reaper.

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, excepto L porque está casado conmigo y Near porque lo tengo en peluche. Lo demás le pertenece a Ohba y Obata. Excepto Matt que es propiedad de Mello y se enoja si alguien dice lo contrario.

Advertencias: Shonen-ai y algo de OOC

**Valentine's**

Siempre he pensado que el Día de San Valentín es la festividad más tonta, ridícula e innecesaria que existe. La peor excusa comercial inventada por el ser humano. Es ése día en el que los fabricantes de chocolate sacan a vender las sobras de todo el año al doble de precio. Ése día en el que los vendedores de tarjetas te venden en 10 libras un pedazo de papel que vale medio centavo cualquier otro día.

Cada año, cuando llega el 14 de febrero, las chicas se vuelven más tontas de lo habitual, lanzando chillidos cada que una de ellas se atreve a darle un chocolate al chico que le gusta. Y de cada 10 chicas, 3 terminan en frente de mi pupitre, tapándome la luz e impidiéndome jugar con el Game boy.

Trato de ser tolerante, de comprender que a las pobres les han lavado el cerebro con revistas del corazón y telenovelas, pero es tan difícil... Aquí viene una, creo que se llama Shirley… o Sheila… o Sally… ¿o Elizabeth? soy malo con los nombres.

-H-h-hola Matt. Ehm… bueno… hoy es San Valentín así que… yo… ¡tetrajechocolate!

Sí, lo último lo dijo todo de corrido como si fuera una sola palabra. Me molesta la gente que habla así. Tengo que aceptar la cajita rosada con forma de corazón y aguantarme las ganas de arrojarla por la ventana. Ya lo intenté una vez. Y fue como si todas las niñas del mundo chillaran de la manera más estridente y espantosa del universo. Quise morir. No pienso repetirlo. De todos modos, lo tiraré por ahí más tarde, como todos los años. Porque no me gusta el chocolate, no me gusta el Día de San Valentín, y no le voy a dar a Mello un chocolate hecho por alguien más.

No puedo esperar a que éste horrendo día termine para volver a mi habitación. Prefiero tener a Mello insultándome y dándome órdenes, que a un montón de niñas que gritan como posesas. Por suerte nos dejan salir temprano de clases por ser éste día estúpido. Es lo único bueno de hoy.

Mello llega más tarde. En la clase avanzada a la que asiste no se dejan llevar por pequeñeces como celebraciones tontas. Trae un par de bolsas de regalo. Otra cosa que odio de San Valentín. Es el único día en que las chicas se atreven a acercarse a Mello. Mello también piensa que este día es una tontería, pero sigue aceptando los regalos de las chicas y se los come muerto de gusto. Me dan celos.

-¿Otra vez no has recibido nada?

Como no lo quiero reclamándome por no traerle los chocolates que me dan, siempre le digo que no recibo ninguno. Además, me evito el tener a Mello contabilizando quién recibió más regalos. Es competitivo hasta con tonterías.

-Nah, creo que soy demasiado _freak_ para las chicas de mi clase.

Mello se sienta en su cama y empieza a abrir sus paquetes. En menos de media hora ya se lo ha terminado todo. Adicto. Ahora se me queda mirando, como si esperara algo de mí.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

Mello parpadea perplejo, y luego ladea su cabeza. Creo que esperaba que yo entendiera qué era lo que él quería sin tener que mencionarlo. En su distorsionado sentido de la realidad, todos sus deseos son _obvios_ sin tener que decirlos y yo soy demasiado _estúpido_ para darme cuenta de ellos.

-Hoy es 14 de febrero

No por dios. No Mello. Dime por favor que no espera que le dé un chocolate de San Valentín.

-_So_? No esperarás un regalo ¿o sí? Los regalos se dan en el cumpleaños solamente, no cada mes.

-No, idiota. Quiero chocolate.

-Aún tienes de los que te traje ayer. Cuando se te acaben voy por más.

Me sigue mirando. Me sigue mirando como si yo fuera el idiota que no entiende. ¡Claro que entiendo!

-Pero hoy es San Valentín.

Dios malo. Te dije que Mello no. Ahora me hará pucheros cada año para recibir las estúpidas cajitas rosas que NO pienso comprar.

-Te doy chocolate todos los días, no seas absurdo.

Oh no. Ahora no. Está usando _La Mirada_. No, no _Ésa Mirada_ sino _La Otra Mirada_. Es la que usa para sobornar a Roger cuando lo castigan. La que dice _has-arruinado-mi-vida-para-siempre_. No debo ver. NO debo ver. NADIE puede contra _La Mirada_.

-Pero… hoy es… especial…

¿En qué momento cambiaron a Mello por una colegiala? No Matt, no veas. No lo veas.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Sabes lo que opino de esta pseudo-fiesta.

Silencio. Se ha callado. Creo que ya no me está mirando. Creo que ya puedo voltear. No, no debí hacerlo. No debí mirarlo.

Sigue sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando al piso. Aferrándose a la sábana. Cabizbajo. No veo sus ojos.

_Crap_.

Acabo de sobregirar la tarjeta de un pobre hombre con el que choqué en la calle. Pobre tipo. Rayos, esto pesa. Me pregunto si cabrá por la puerta. Sí, sí cupo. Ah genial, Mello no está. Dejo el enorme paquete en su cama, que se arregle él más tarde. Ahora quiero dormir, estoy cansado y enojado. Estúpido, estúpido San Valentín. Estúpidas cajas rosas. Estúpidos chocolates.

**ODIO EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN.**

Ni siquiera me he acostado cuando Mello regresa. Se detiene frente a su cama. Ya ha visto el paquete. Saca una de las cajas rectangulares (me negué a comprar las estúpidas cajas de corazón). Es color rojo y tiene un montón de estúpidos listones y estúpidos corazones por todas partes.

Vaya, me ha hecho ir hasta el centro comercial y ni siquiera abre la estúpida caja. Sabía que no debía mirarlo hace rato.

Ya la está abriendo. Saca un chocolate, se lo mete a la boca. Siempre me ha parecido que la expresión de su rostro mientras come chocolate es de lo más tierna. Lo saborea, deja que se derrita en su boca. Qué envidia me da el estúpido chocolate.

Ahora voltea a verme. Seguro que ahora va a golpearme y a llamarme "marica" o cualquier otro insulto que se le venga a la cabeza. Luego me dirá que me consideraba menos idiota y que era un imbécil por caer en la trampa comercial de San Valentín.

Atraviesa la habitación y se detiene frente a mi cama. Se inclina hacia mí mientras cierra los ojos. Está cerca, muy cerca. Aquí es donde debo cerrar los ojos, creo.

Qué lindo es esto. En serio. Pensé que eran chorradas lo que leía en los cuentos infantiles. Pero de verdad es lindo.

Abro los ojos. Mello sigue parado frente a mí. Y me está mirando. Pero no es _La Mirada_ ni _La Otra Mirada_. Sus ojos brillan. Qué lindos se ven los ojos de Mello cuando brillan así. Está sonriendo. Tampoco es _La Sonrisa_ de cuando acaba de diseñar otro plan para dominar al mundo. O para torturarme, también aplica. También esta sonrisa es linda.

-Muchas gracias, Matt.

…

…

…

Como estaba diciendo al principio, siempre he pensado que el Día de San Valentín es la festividad más maravillosa, hermosa y fantástica que existe.

**AMO EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN**

**END**

Creo que me salió largo. Hubo varias veces en las que quise terminarlo pero al final quedó así… creo que no estoy ordenando bien mis ideas. Y como advertí, Mello salió total y absolutamente OOC. Pero traté de dar a entender que era un comportamiento anormal.

La perspectiva de Matt me quedó rara. No sé, me gustó el concepto aunque siento que no lo pude manejar bien.

Por cierto, soy inmensamente feliz por lo bien que han sido recibidos mis otros One-Shots. Seguro escribiré más en el futuro.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Déjenme reviews onegai w


End file.
